User blog:PolarTem/The SpongeBob n' Stuff Movie (2017) - Final Trailer
(the trailer opens with the Paramount Pictures, Temmie Central Movies, Polar Inc., Nickelodeon Movies and DC Cinematic intros, then we see SpongeBob return home from work) SpongeBob: Hey, Patrick! I thought you were back at the Krusty Krab. Patrick: I was, but that was only last scene. It's been a few hours at the least since then. SpongeBob: That's the magic of the movies. What are you doing here anyway? Patrick: I wanted to invite you to come jellyfishing tonight! (pulls out a jellyfishing net from behind his back) SpongeBob: How did you- (cut to the two in Jellyfish Fields) Patrick: Hey, SpongeBob! You see that mountain? SpongeBob: Yep. Patrick: Let's climb it. SpongeBob: ARE YOU NUTS? WE COULD GET HURT! Foreign Ranger: Hey, hey, this is fields! Patrick: OK...(pause) Let's climb it! (cut to them at the top of the mountain) ???: We need revenge! He left us behind! ????: We left Blue-y behind! ???: And HE left US behind! ????: (pause) Say, how'd we learn English so fast? Patrick: How'd we climb this mountain so fast? ???: (they turn around) Who goes there? SpongeBob: My name's SpongeBob and this is my friend Patrick. Patrick: Hi. ???: Intruders! Wait, if you help us, I guess we could let you go. We don't really intend on hurting anyone we shouldn't. SpongeBob: Sure, we'll help you! Just as long as you're not evil! (he and ??? laugh) ???: Hang on, we have the same laugh! I think he's the one! SpongeBob: I am the one? (he stares in awe as a familiar song plays) '' I am the one, don't weigh a ton Don't need a gun to get respect up on the street Under the sun, the bastard son Will pop the Glock to feed himself and family By any means, your enemies my enemies We wet them up like a canteen The yellow tape surrounds the fate Don't have a face so now you late, open the gates... '' ????: Is this when the whole 'revenge' thing begins? ???: I think so... Paramount Pictures Presents... A Temmie Central Movie (cut to the pineapple) ????: DarkBob's going to have to destroy the whole city looking for you! He wants you dead! SpongeBob: So, how are we going to take down DarkBob? ????: There's a small chance BlueBob could be willing to help us but that would mean going to the surface. SpongeBob: My friend Sandy has special suits we could use! ????: Perfect! Take us to the beach right away! SpongeBob: Oh, Sandy's just her name. She lives a few houses away. ????: Oh. Let's go there then! (cut to Sandy's treedome) Patrick: Hey! This is our new friend LightBob! LightBob: We need to find the treasure! Robbie Rotten: Treasure? You mean like pirates? Sandy: DarkBob's powers sound a lot like Bill Cipher's! Robbie: Perfect! Me and Sandy will get the treasure and you three can go to Bill. But Team Rotten will need one person if we're to succeed... (cut to Temmie having a rave party in his house with other Temmies dancing to 'Beep Beep I'm a Sheep') Sandy: Yeah, we should've brought along Mr. Krabs. June 17th Get Ready 4... Memes Bill: (furious) WHAT? YOU THINK I'M THE ILLUMINATI? WELL, HA HA, APRIL FOOLS! GET OUT BEFORE I ANNHILATE THE THREE OF YOU! Temmie: batman? (we see various other tiny clips of the film until the camera zooms out and they form the logo) Tom Kenny, Tara Strong, Kevin Hart, Alex Hirsch, Will Arnett and Temmie June 17th SpongeBob: What if this movie gets bad reviews? LightBob: It'll be like the Suicide Squad movie, never happened... Patrick: And the new Spider-Man movie! (silence) Yeah, Marvel really knows how to 'kick in' at its fans... (fades to black and we see another seen after a few seconds before it ultimately ends) Sandy: We're going on a quest! (Temmie bursts into hysterics) What's the matter? Temmie: (still laughing) u said we're going on da quest! Sandy: Not that kind of quest! Category:Blog posts